


Tetování

by Dorea



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Tattoos, i guess, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len má pro Barryho překvapení.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tetování

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharisTeapot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharisTeapot/gifts).



> Kdyby se tu objevila duše, co bude číst, měla bych upozornit, že tohle je   
> a) moje první drabble pro The Flash fandom   
> b) drabble psané po neuvěřitelně dlouhé odmlce  
> i tak doufám, že se bude líbit.  
> Díky za přečtení. Komentáře a kritika vítána.

„Mám nový tetování,“ oznámil Len ihned, co vešel do bytu.   
Barry pozvedl obočí v otázce. Odpovědi se nedočkal. Dál se proto nevyptával.

Až o mnoho později, udýchaní a ukojení, pot zasychající na těle, se Barry přitulil k Lennymu a vzpomněl si na jeho oznámení. Nadzvedl se na loktu a pohledem pátral po nahém těle. Prstem objel vytetovaného rohatého ďábla pitvořícího se na Leonardově boku.  
„Samá voda,“ zašklebil se Cold.   
Barry jen protočil oči. Zakroužil kolem hada stočeného na levé straně Lennyho hrudníku.   
„Přihořívá.“  
Putoval nahoru, přes klíční kost výš a … „Hoří.“   
„Blesk?“   
Přes pulsní bod na krku měl Leonard vytetován žlutý blesk v červeném poli. Znak nebyl příliš velký a ztrácel se mezi dalšími tetováními, ale Barrym prolétlo tornádo emocí. Vděk. Chtíč. Majetnost. A jedna další, kterou nebyl připraven vyslovit.   
Barry vyhledal Lennyho pohled. Stačilo malé kývnutí od prvního a úšklebek od druhého. Slov netřeba. Barry se naklonil a chtivě ho políbil. Odtrhli se od sebe, až když byl kyslík nezbytností dělící je od mdlob. Barry posunul své rty na nové tetování.   
Len zasykl, když po nezcela zhojené kůži přejel Barry zuby. „Možná by sis moh‘ nechat vytetovat sněhovou vločku. Tady,“ hravě stiskl Barryho levou hýždi s vyzývavým úsměvem.


End file.
